The present invention relates to telecommunications systems, and more particularly, to telephony interface systems and techniques.
With integration of digital logic circuits into analog circuits operating with DC and AC voltages and currents, a circuit with a BORSCHT function is typically used to interface between analog and digital circuits. BORSCHT stands for the functions of battery feed, over-voltage protection, ringing, signaling, coding, hybrid and testing. The BORSCHT functions are typically contained in a circuit called a subscriber line interface circuit (SLIC). SLIC""s are typically used to interface between a central office and subscriber telephone instruments in a subscriber line interface, which is also called a local loop.
In one aspect of the present invention, a MOSFET-bipolar driver includes a MOSFET output driver, and a bias compensating bipolar transistor diode coupled to the MOSFET output driver.
In another aspect of the present invention, a MOSFET-bipolar driver including first and second MOSFET output drivers each having an output coupled to the output of the other MOSFET output driver, and a bias compensating bipolar transistor diode coupled to the first and second MOSFET output drivers.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of driving output signals includes outputting signals with a MOSFET, and bias compensating the MOSFET with a bias compensating bipolar transistor diode.
It is understood that other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only embodiments of the invention by way of illustration of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various other respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.